1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski binding, particularly to a rear safety binding, for an alpine ski.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the practice of alpine skiing, the skier's boot is maintained immobilized between a binding or front abutment, holding the front end of the boot, and a rear binding or heel binding, holding the rear end of the boot, these two bindings being able to release and free the boot in case of a fall. Each of these bindings includes a body solidly affixed to a base and supporting a retention jaw for holding the end of the boot as well as an energization mechanism for the jaw.
To ensure the elastic engagement of the boot and to permit the rear binding to follow the flexion movements of the ski, the body of the rear binding is generally slidably mounted, by means of its base, on a slide affixed to the ski, and it can move slightly towards the rear on the slide, against an elastic return device. The elastic return device comprises one or more recoil springs which are lodged in the body of the binding. The recoil spring (or springs) rests, at one of its ends, on the body and, at its other end, on a length adjustment latch which is likewise lodged in the body. This length adjustment latch, which is continuously biased by the recoil spring (or springs), is shaped so as to engage, by means of a latching tooth, in one of several notches which are provided in the slide, while being aligned longitudinally. The adjustment of the longitudinal position of the binding on the ski occurs by engaging the latch in a predetermined notch of the slide rack.
Because of this type of construction, the body of the rear binding is relatively bulky because it is necessary to provide, in its lower part, a relatively significant housing for the recoil springs and the length adjustment latch.